3x22! All heaven heals win, 3 of 4
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Complete! 3rd in my series. its set after s1, s2 and s3. It's about what happened after shacks' attack. it's a little connection fic between s3 and my next fic. careful! alternate universe! it's not neccesary to have read the other part!
1. Dying

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 1:**  
_**Dieing?  
**

**--------------------**

All Prue felt was pain. No matter which part of her body, she tried to move, but she couldn't. her head fell to her side. She saw Piper lying next to her  
"Pi... Piper..."  
she managed to get over her lips before her world turned black. When she opened her eyes again, she was on a place she knew already. It was the swing. It was surrounded by clouds. It was the place, she saw Andy for the last time.  
"Where am I?"  
she asked looking around. There was no one, who could answer her. there was absolutely no one. She was alone. She didn't know where she was.  
"Piper..."  
Prue thought painfully  
"okay, people, this isn't funny, let me the hell go!!! I need to make sure my sister's alright. I don't have time for your stupid games. So let me go!"  
but there came no response. She looked around again and then slowly walked closer to the swing. She sat down carefully and suddenly felt like déjà vu  
"oh my god... this can't be..."  
she said, tears spilling from her eyes  
"For fucks sake! You can't do that! My sisters need me!"  
she yelled 'heavenwards'


	2. Stranger

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 2:**  
_**Stranger  
**

**--------------------**

A man stood facing the elders. His back turned to everyone else, so you can't see his face. The elders discussed heatedly. While Prue's voice was filling the holy halls of heaven  
'You can't do that! My sisters need me!'  
one of the elders nodded and went closer to the stranger  
"it's time. You know what you have to do"  
the stranger nodded his head and dematerialized in bright blue lights. Orbs to be exact, he was a whithelighter.  
the orbs moved through the heaven and earth to the underworld. The orbs squirm around for a while, till he stopped close to Leo, Phoebe and Cole. They all looked up at the bright light, but no one but Leo understood the weird click-clack language coming from the orbs.  
"what's going on?"  
Phoebe asked confused, as the orbs left the underworld and wandered back to heaven.  
Leo starred shocked into a corner of the liar of Cole.  
"Leo?"  
Leo woke from his shock and looked at Phoebe, tears in eyes  
"Piper..."  
he whispered, dematerializing


	3. A,,, Andy?

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 31:**  
_**A... Andy?  
**

**--------------------**

At the same time, the blue orbs and the strange man finally materialized by the swing, Prue was sitting on.  
Prue immediately looked up, hearing the famous sound and seeing the orbs. She thought Leo was the one materializing there. her hopes started to go up. Finally she would get answers. Shax. Piper. Phoebe. but it wasn't Leo. it was someone else. Someone she didn't see in 2 years  
"a...Andy?"  
Prue's shaking voice got out. Tears now really were streaming down her face. She got up and went over to him and hugged him tightly. Andy smiled a little and hugged her back. Remembering how she felt and smelled. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. But he had to. He had no time. They had no time.  
"we have no time"  
he told her gently, as he pulled away. He saw the confusion in her eyes. And smiled slightly, as he brushed a light kiss onto her lips  
"I know this is much...... but... I'll explain everything as soon as everything, is fixed, okay?"  
he asked her holding her face in his hands as he gently rubbed her tears away. Prue just nodded. She didn't know what to do. She was so unsure. She didn't even know if she was alive or dead  
"okay... umm... you... umm... you need to hold my hands, okay?"  
he asked. He pulled away a bit more and let go of his face. He held his strong hand towards her, motioning her to take his hand. Prue shook her head slightly  
"I... I wanna come... more... more than anything... but... I can't.... you're dead... I... I can't be dead... Piper... Phoebe.... I'm... I'M sorry"  
Prue said her voice was shaking again, as she backed a little away from him. she had to go back. She couldn't leave her baby sisters all alone. She simply couldn't


	4. Heal her!

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 4:**  
_**Heal her!  
**

**--------------------**

**_At the same time in the manor:_**  
Leo was kneeling over Piper, his hands outstretched over her lifeless body  
"C'mon sweetie...wake up... please... just wake up, okay?"  
He said gently, as in the first few seconds nothing happen. Then slowly the blood of the floor got less, as it all went back into piper's body.  
Piper slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly, seeing her husband's face just over her. Leo's face lit up a bit too, as she pulled her up and into a tight hug. He then glanced over to Prue's body  
"Hurry"  
He whispered, glancing at the ceiling  
"What?"  
Piper asked pulling away. She automatically followed Leo's glance and found her sister's body on the floor  
"Prue!!! No!!!"  
Piper yelled moving closer to Prue and shaking her  
"Nooo!!! You can't leave me!! For fuck's sake, open your damn eyes!!"  
Piper yelled at the body still trying to wake her sister up. Her face was tears strained already after a few seconds of realization. Leo just grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pulled her away, holding her tight. Piper just started to hit him  
"don't! stop! Heal her! damn it Leo" heal her!!"  
she yelled at him, still hitting him


	5. Underworld

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 6:**  
_**Underworld  
**

**--------------------**

**_At the same time in the underworld:_**

Phoebe needed a while to realize what happened after Leo had left as well. She turned around to face Cole. Tears already in her eyes  
"They... they fooled us... the source didn't keep his promise, right?"  
Cole looked down. He had the weird feeling, Phoebe was right, but he didn't want to admit it  
"We gotta get out of her"  
Cole said lowly  
"What do you mean?"  
"The source will be after you... he'll try to kill you.... All of you... c'mon... we need to get to the mauso..."  
"No! Cole, didn't you see Leo? There's something wrong with my sister... we need to go to the manor"  
"Phoebe...w e can't it's too dangerous..."  
"I don't care what it is.... Bring me to the manor!!!!"  
Phoebe yelled. Cole just nodded and wrapped his arms around her, then shimmered to the manor. Phoebe looked around. She heard Piper scream and saw her in Leo's arms hitting him. At first she was relieved. Piper was alright, but then she realized what Piper was saying.  
'Heal her? Heal who?'  
Phoebe thought and then her eyes wandered to all the blood, which still was on the floor and then to the broken body of her sister  
"Prue..."  
Phoebe's voice, first sounded shocked, then her voice became thinner and whispering alike, as she just turned to Cole and cried into his chest...


	6. Trust me

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 6:**  
_**Trust me  
**

**--------------------**

Andy at first looked hurt, as she backed and then heard her speak. He smiled slightly  
"Prue... I promise everything will be alright. Just take my hand and trust me. I swear I'm gonna explain to you, as soon as you took my hand"  
Andy told her in a gentle voice. Prue looked uncertain at him  
"Trust me... please"  
Andy pleaded. Prue looked down at his hand and then into his eyes, as her hand slowly moved towards Andy's. She smiled a little as she felt his warm hand surrounding hers. She felt his gentle touch and then, her world went light.


	7. Healing

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 7:**  
_**Healing  
**

**--------------------**

Leo starred at Prue's body  
"Damn it, hurry! "  
He whispered, as he tried to calm Piper down. Finally the room was filled by a blue light. And Leo was relieved to find his friend Andy appearing in the room. Leo took Piper's hands and turned her around, showing her Prue's body and Andy kneeling over it.  
Phoebe heard the sound and let go of Cole, as she turned back around again, to see who arrived...  
"A... Andy..."  
Phoebe whispered her voice barely a whisper...  
Andy just turned around for a second and smiled at her. Then turned back to Prue. Concentrating on their love. Love was the trigger for his powers. His powers to heal. He couldn't have a better charge than Prue for that feeling. Nothing was easier for him, than to love her  
Phoebe's face lit, as she looked over at Piper and their gaze met. While Phoebe's eyes were dry right away, Piper just stopped crying. She felt the warm embrace of Leo, who pulled her into a hug  
"Everything's okay"  
He whispered into her ear. Piper relaxed and relaxed into his arms. Watching the blood go back into her sister's body.  
Andy gently stroke Prue's cheek, as he still continued to heal her with the other. Prue finally came to her senses again. She felt someone stroking her face. Only one person did it like that. Only one had those gentle fingers. She slowly opened her eyes, and before she even could focus on who really was in front of her, she sat fast up and hugged the guy who was kneeling before her. She held him close. Sniffling on his shirt. Taking in his scent. The scent she missed so long. She felt his strong, protective arms around her and knew definitely it was him. It wasn't just one of her dreams, it was real. She prayed it was real. Her grip tightened, as she didn't want to let him go. She was too afraid he'd disappear as soon as she did.  
"I love you as... as well... but... you... you are suffocating me..."  
The voice, she wanted to hear, so many nights the past few years, finally filled the room. But she still didn't want to let go of him  
"I'm never ever gonna leave you again..... Don't worry"  
He said gently, as he tried to loosen her grip  
"Its okay, Prue... he's back... you can let him go"  
Andy suddenly had to realize, they weren't alone. Suddenly he felt the gazes on him. He slowly pulled away a little and then looked up at the surrounding people  
"Hey"  
He said smiling kinda uncomfortable. One of his arms still around Prue. Who suddenly cuddled into his shoulder. Andy looked down at her and smiled. Then gently pushed Prue's tears away  
"I... umm... don't mean to interrupt... but... I think I'm not the only one, who wants some answers here"  
Cole said. Andy looked up at Leo  
"It's alright... you have a lot to catch up to... get away already. I take care of this here"  
Leo told him. Andy smiled thankfully at Leo   
"Thank you, buddy"  
Andy replied and then orbed with Prue out


	8. Who's Andy?

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 8:**  
_**Who's Andy?  
**

**--------------------**

Now could someone please tell me who that was? And what he did with Prue and where he brings her to?"  
Cole asked confused. Phoebe smiled a little  
"its okay honey"  
she said and pecked him  
"yeah, I'm with Phoebe... its okay... but I'm also with Cole... Leo, what's going on here?"  
Piper asked  
"yeah, why did Andy call you buddy?"  
"His name is Andy?"  
"Yeah"  
both Piper and Phoebe answered, then turned back to Leo, expecting answer  
"well?"  
Piper asked, as she raised an eyebrow  
"umm... this is a lot to tell you guys... so how about we go to the solar... sit down...and then I'll explain everything"  
"fine"  
Piper said and stormed out of the door, Phoebe right behind her. Leo looked at Cole  
"who's Andy?"  
he asked looking still confused. Leo let out a laugh and put a hand on Cole's shoulder  
"c'mon"  
Leo said and lead Cole to the solar as well.


	9. Explaining

_**3x22! All heaven heals win Part 9:**  
_**Explaining  
**

**--------------------**

In the meantime Andy had brought himself and Prue to a wonderful arranged beach house. Prue looked around and then smiled comfortable and snuggled against his chest. She closed her eyes  
"wait..."  
he said lowly and sat down in the sand, then pulled her into a hug. He hugged her from behind. His feet next to each of her side, as she was sitting between his legs. Prue closed her eyes and relaxed into him. Andy held Prue's hands in front of them. he kissed her temple gently. prue opened her eyes and looked at the sea.  
"I missed you"  
"not as much as I missed you"  
Andy told her gently and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her. Prue kissed him gently back. Then they broke the kiss and both of them strred back at the sea. A question standing between them though  
"you want an explanation, huh?"  
Prue just nodded. Andy smiled  
"as soon as you left the swing 2 years ago, angels were surrounding me. They asked me, if I wanted to be a whithelighter and wel... guess what? I said yes. I loved the idea of helping people even thought I was actually idea... I got brought to the elders and they introduced Leo to me, as my new guide, teacher... something like that. So I was the last two years in the progress of learning. And, if I am allowed to say that, I think he taught me pretty well."  
Andy said smiling. Prue smiled a little as well  
"and now you#re asking urself, why I never came down, huh?"  
"you know me too well"  
she said smiling  
"I seriously wanted to come with him. I heard you calling for Leo and I always wished you'd not call him, but me. I always wished, I could just stop by to say 'hey' but they wouldn't let me. Every time I wanted to orb into the manor, they blocked it, so I couldn#t get in. the next I used to hear was 'not now'. I heard it kinda to much... so don't ever say that to me, okay?"  
Prue smiled  
"Leo became my best friend over the years and he told me kinda everything that happened to you and Piper and Phoebe... even though I anyway watched every step of you..."  
Prue smiled but then blushed  
"you saw me with..."  
"bane.. yep.... And also jack"  
"oh my god!"  
Prue exclaimed  
"I'm sooooo sorry"  
"don't be... it's okay... I' was dead..."   
Andy told her smiling and kissed her gently  
"I hated to let Leo go alone to his and Piper's wedding. You know, I helped with preparations... and also with the roses on Piper's bed... I ahted to see you all alone.... And I hated, that I couldn#t be his best man... I felt so bad that I couldn#t be there for you"  
he said gently and held her a bit more tight  
"you're her now..."  
she told him, squeezing his hands  
"I heard all your thoughts... noone knew why. I asked Leo and the elders, but Leo just said, that it's probably because we're soulmates, but noone knew for sure."  
Andy told her as he smiled a little , laying his head on her shoulder.  
"when Leo and Phoebe asked the source about tempus, the elders knew, the evil wouldn't be honest and so they had the idea, to have a plan B along as well. They decided, you guys were too special to be lost to some demon attack and gave you a second whitelighter"  
"and that would be you..."  
"yeah... that's me"  
Andy told her smiling  
"phoebe would have got one as well, but, they said, it was alright, cause she has Cole. sooo Piper has Leo, Phoebe has Cole and you... you have me"  
"yeah... and I want to keep you this time"  
Andy smiled  
"well... I'm reborn to love and protect you forever"  
Andy said in a seductive kind of voice. Prue smiled and turned around again to kiss him  
"I love you"  
she whispered  
"how about you love me in that house over there?"  
Andy asked smiling  
"orb away, my angel"


End file.
